With Eyes Wide Open
by Nikki14u
Summary: Haley James was the best government agent that money could buy. But what happens when the man that she was supposed to bring down gives her an offer she can’t refuse? Naley, Brucas, Kan, Deith
1. The Family Who Murders Together

**Summary: **Haley James was the best government agent that money could buy. But what happens when the man that she was supposed to bring down gives her an offer she can't refuse? Naley, Brucas, Kan, Deith

**Teaser: **The Family That Murders Together Stays Together

**Royal Scott** Age 65, head of the Scott family. Wife Mea Scott, two sons and four grandchildren, two of which are part of his organization. Royal is evil, pure undulated evil and this is on a good day. He is the man that you hear horror stories about so please make sure to stay clear of this him at all times.

**Keith Scott **Age 45, eldest son of Royal and Mea. Wife, Deborah Scott, two daughters Gigi and Bevin. Keith is the family account. He manages all of the bank accounts to make sure all appears legal. He is also known for being the kinder member of the Scott clan, which puts him at odds with the rest of the family on some days. However he is no push over. He's known for testing people's loyalty to the family so be careful of everything you say and do in his presences. He picks up everything and will do whatever's necessary to keep the family safe.

**Daniel Scott **Age 40, second son of Royal and Mea but yet he is the most deadly of the clan members. Wife Karen Scott, two sons and one grandson. The most evil and cold hearted member of the Scott family. He is known for having an extremely bad temper and killing people without much reason, if one is needed at all. Throat slicing, acid and bullets to the head are his favorite ways of murder so remain cautious in his presences. He has no heart and will kill you if you are suspected of treason in the slightest bit. However he is very close to his wife and two boys and any attempts made against them or any unkind words passed you will be killed immediately.

**Lucas Scott **Age 22. Lucas is the first born son of Daniel and Karen Scott. Wife Brooke Scott, two year old son Daniel James Scott. He runs the ins and outs of Grandpa Scott's organization, seeing over its day to day operations and keeps tabs on all of it's employees. He is ruthless and extremely dangerous. He is also highly skilled in martial arts and carries four loaded guns on his persons at all times.

**Nathanial Scott **Age 20. He is the second born son of Daniel and Karen Scott. Runs the import, exports side of grandfather's business and is currently single, taking up with many different women at a time. Close to brother, mother and father and will do anything to protect them and the family business. Nathan is also highly trained in the arts and is a skilled marksman. He carries three loaded weapons on him at all times and is known for being just as cold and malicious as father and older brother.

Haley James sighed as she looked over her newest assignment. She knew it was going to be tough but what choice did she have? She was one of the best agents in the bureau and it was up to her and her new partner to bring down the infamous Scott family. Their reign of terror had now grown to an all time high, taking away someone who was near and dear to her heart taking the case to whole new level, a more personal one.

The Scott family was nothing more then a bunch of thugs that tortured and killed many innocent people in their quest for domination over the eastern sea board and they were showing no signs of slowing down. In fact they had just recently discovered the many bodies of the Morella family members spread out amongst the rooms of their family mansion, all covered in blood, acid and other things that she would rather forget.

Normally a different division of the FBI unit would handle such a case but two weeks ago these five career criminals made a very big mistake.

Her partner Peyton Sawyer was found in a gasoline tanker, her body corroded from the liquid that she had drowned in. A note was left outside the tanker that read _"Death comes slowly for those who cross us. Make this mistake again and your whole burro will suffer"_

Haley closed her eyes and let tears roll down her cheeks at the thought. It was clear from the many cuts, bruises and vaginal tarring that her life long friend had been raped and tortured before being thrown into chemical substance. Peyton was a sweet girl who had suffered with so much in her life before joining the unit, giving her the chance to save people from the very same life that had been afflicted upon her and she had died because of it.

Closing the folder Haley leaned back against her desk chair and thought about what life was going to be like for her once she made her way into the ranks of that God awful family full of sadist, killers and con men.

_Get ready for one hell of a fight girly_ she thought to herself, using the nickname Peyton had given her.

_Get ready to go to war_


	2. Spies In Our Mist

**Chapter One: Spies In Our Mist **

"Something's got to be done about him and you know it" shouted Nathan Scott as the males of the family sat at the back of Cedar's Lounge. It was one of three bars in town that the Scotts owned.

Dan was sitting back in his chair smoking a cigar as Royal and Lucas sipped champagne and Keith fiddled with numbers on the other side. Their body guards Mickey, Tony, Pat, Cooper, Jimmy and Don had their backs facing the men, being sure to spot any unwelcome visitors or rival families that may enter the club.

Three women danced on poles in the background for their entertainment as the men talked business. Lucas gave one girl a kiss and a swat on the ass as before turning his attention back to others in the room.

The V.I. P area was dark with only the faintest glimmer of light shining from up above mainly because of prying eyes and nosy on lookers but partially because that's the way they liked it, dark and mysterious. They wanted everyone to fear them and nothing says fear like the darkness and premise of the unknown.

"I'm aware of that son but you have to learn to be patient. We have to be careful about how we take care of certain problems. Or don't you remember your little blond friend?"

Off the man's words Nathan took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

Sure he remembered the blond. She was hot, charming, seductive and had great legs. Too bad she was a secret agent that almost killed him and destroyed his family.

The memory made his shutter.

"The fact of the matter is that Tommy is the least of our worries right now" the head of the Scott clan continued "The port down in San Jose has been giving us some unwanted attention not to mention the fact that some of our territory is being invaded, mainly by the Anzalone family" said Royal with a cold glint in his eyes.

They all knew that look. It meant that the Anzalone family had to be dealt with.

"You've got to be shitting me? Didn't we take out grandpas last month?" questioned Lucas as he toyed with a hunting knife, hitting it hard against the brown skinned girl's ass.

She yelped in pain while he snickered.

"Yeah well I guess it's gonna take a lot more for them to learn their lesson. I'm thinking we can take out Maria and Sara. That should get the fuckers attention" replied Dan with a smirk.

One could always tell when Danny boy had murder on his mind. He always became deliriously happy and displayed an unsettling grin that made everyone around him nervous.

"Who exactly are they again?" questioned Nathan, finding himself growing more and more uncomfortable with his father's smirk.

"They're Geno's oldest boy's daughters. Pretty little things too, it's a shame we have to off them"

"Aw" said Lucas and Nathan at the same time for different reasons.

"And don't even think about it Lucas" said Royal slapping the blond on the back of the head.

"I wasn't thinking about doing anything Papa"

"Like hell you weren't. Besides didn't you get enough from Nathan's special friend?"

Lucas grinned.

"Please, all that bitch did was stare at the God damned ceiling the whole time. I need someone with a bit more…fight in them. I need more of a challenge"

Dan laughed as did the rest of the guys, all except Nathan.

Instead the boy just sat there rolling his eyes, showing his discontent.

Lucas noticed this.

"Oh come on Nate, don't be such a bitch about everything. I did after all let you off the slut, didn't I?"

Nathan didn't respond to his brother's comments, deciding to continue his pervious rant.

"But I think Tommy has something to do with it. I think he may be working for them"

The men at the table grew silent for a moment, taking in the boy's words.

"We'll have Jimmy and Tony check on that and if you're right then we'll take care of Tommy and his bosses"

"Don't worry Nate when all's said and done those moron's won't know what hit them. We'll make sure they get what they deserve for crossing us" added Keith from his corner of the room.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear brother trying to pretend that he knows what the fuck he's talking about. What's wrong, did you forget to put on your skirt today? Or is this just the one time of the month where you decide to act like a man instead of a pussy?"

"Don't start that shit Danny. Leave your brother alone"

Dan scuffed at his father's words. He was about to respond when Nathan interrupted.

"Good" he spoke in his uncle's direction before standing from the table just as Royal signaled rather impatiently for the waiter.

"Hey come on son, don't go just yet. We're just about to order and your mother, grandmother, aunt and cousins should be here any minute"

"Nah, I'm gonna cut out early" said Nathan as he continued putting on his coat.

Lucas laughed.

"Let him go Papa. Besides we all know that heading out early means that little brother is on the prowl for a chick to lay"

"That's not true Luke" the dark haired boy said trying to defend himself before he smirked "Yeah it is"

They all erupted in laughter as the boy exited the V.I.P area and began to make his way through the crowd passing through the smoke clouds and wavering between the red leather booths along the way. Giving the occasional nod he continued walking through the area but stopped short when someone bumped into him, spilling brandy all over his coat.

He furrowed his brow in anger ready to make an example of whomever it was but paused as his eyes met the most beautiful pair of hazel one's he had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry" she said looking up to him with fear.

He looked her over not remember ever having seeing her before. She was petite and had the most gorgeous auburn colored hair. Her nervous smile made her eyes light up and Nathan could feel is heart flutter.

"Its okay" he said after a moment.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to offend, or get in your way. I just…I'm new in town and I don't know anyone here so I'm kind of a little on edge" she laughed.

Her voice was so soft and innocent.

He always loved those traits in a woman. Unlike his brother he didn't like loud or crude women. He always thought women should be sweet and soft spoken just like the young lady standing before him.

In that instant he had the perfect plan.

"You say you're new in town" he said flashing that infamous playboy smile of his.

"Yeah"

"Great I know a few places that you should see. In fact I'd like to show you around sometime"

"Really? It wouldn't be too much trouble"

He smiled.

"No, none at all"

The girl smiled back graciously.

"Thanks. I'd like that"

He took her hand and kissed it.

"So would I"

They stared at each other for a long moment before he continued.

"Listen, umm how would you like to go for a ride?"

"Right now? I don't know I don't even know you. I mean showing me around during the day or early evening is one thing but just getting in a car and going with a complete stranger just isn't my thing. Sorry" she said as she began to walk away.

He instantly took hold of her hand and pulled her back towards him before extending his hand to her.

"Hey, my name's Nathan and you are?"

"Kristy" she said "Kristy Taylor"

"Well Kristy since we're not strangers any more what do you say we go on that car ride now?"

The girl smiled and she seized hold of his arm and watched as every girl in the joint gave her looks of hatred and jealousy.

Once they entered the car the young woman sighed as they began to drive around town. When they pulled up in front of a mansion the size of four football stadiums a few hours latter, she knew what he wanted and she would be more then willing to give it to him. Whatever it took to get the job she would do it without a single bit of hesitation. She had to, she didn't have any other choice.

"_You can do this"_ she told herself as he led her to his bedroom, sweet talking her the whole way.

As he closed the door, sealing them off from the rest of the world Haley thought to herself, _this is it girl. Now you're in._

**Just in case you're confused Haley's fake name for her mission is Kristy. So whenever someone says Kristy from now on, they'll be talking about Haley.**


	3. We're Under Attack

**Chapter Two: **We're Under Attack

"So how was it baby?" he murmured seductively into her ear.

The sensation of his warm breath hitting her spot as he kissed her neck ever so tenderly was driving her insane.

_Damn him for being so sexy_

"Do you even have to ask?" she questioned in a husky whispered.

She didn't have to turn around to face him in order to know that he was sporting that cocky grin of his.

"Oh come on angel, just say it. You know how I love to hear it?"

She giggled.

"Is it possible to be so full of your self this early in the morning?"

He laughed.

He was so arrogant and yet she couldn't help but to love it.

"Shit yeah. Have you looked at me? What time isn't a good time to be full of myself?"

It was her turn to laugh.

"You conceited son of bitch you!" she replied while playfully pushing her ass up against him.

"Yeah but you like it, don't you baby" he said pulling the woman onto her back and placing himself in between her legs.

"You know I do. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

He smiled.

"Yes but it never hurts to hear it again" he said giving her a kiss "You do know how much I love you right? No matter what I have going on"

"Of course I do honey"

"Good. Never forget that, okay"

"Trust me I won't"

A sudden feeling of skin rubbing up against her thigh caught her attention as she smiled back up to the man laying on top of her.

"Oh it looks like someone's ready for round two" she smiled as that sly grin of his returned and his lips crashed into hers without a single word being spoken.

The instant their bodies connected she moaned in delight, loving the feel of his hands against her flesh and his hips thrusting forward. However, just as their rhythm started to pick up someone unexpectedly busted in on them flinging their bedroom door open in server distress.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Dan as he turned to face his eldest son.

"LUCAS? What the hell's the matter with you?"

The young man in questioned looked as if he were going to be ill before focusing solely on his father.

"Sorry Dad but we've got major problems" he boy said while rummaging through his father's massive dress and tossing some clothing his way.

"I swear to God kid, this better be good"

Off his words Lucas turned back to face him.

"Trust me it is" he replied taking a deep breath "The warehouse down at pier fifty three just fucking exploded!"

"What?!" both Karen and Dan yelled at the same time.

"Yeah and that's not the worst of it, Tony and Johnny where in there Dad. Needless to say they didn't make it" he said looking down.

The two henchmen didn't only work for the Scott family but they were also secretly a part of it. They were Mae's nephews, Dan's cousins.

Dan looked down to the floor for a moment then back to his son.

"Do we know who's responsible for this?"

His voice was eerily cold.

Karen slightly flinched at the sound of it. She hated when he got like this. It meant that the family was going to retaliate and there was a possibility that she could lose someone else she cared about, mainly her husband or one of her two boys.

This reflection brought tears to her eyes as she thought about something she remembered hearing Nathan say the other day.

"Oh my God" she cried as her husband and son shifted their gaze towards her.

"Nathan was supposed to be there this morning! Oh my God please tell me that you're brothers not dead. Please tell me that I didn't just lose my baby? This can't be happening, it just can't be"

Dan instantly turned back to Lucas with wide eyes seeking conformation of the words his wife just spoke but just as he was about to ask the question Lucas took off running down the hall screaming his brother's name.

"NATHAN! NATHAN!" yelled Lucas as fear spread throughout his body for the first time in his life.

This couldn't be happening.

His brother couldn't be dead and if he was someone was going to die very slowly and in the worst way possible.

His heart was beating a thousand miles a second as re raced towards his brother's bedroom door.

As he kicked it in his heart stopped and he nearly fainted at what he saw…

* * *

Next Chapter: Haley and rest of the Scott women bump heads as the men take care of some family business.


	4. Accusations

**Chapter Three: Accusations **

She felt the pressure of the stillness in the air as she shifted her gaze between the two Scott brothers.

She had always dreaded this moment. Being so close to them, remembering what they had done to her best friend yet having to force herself to remain calm was killing her. She fought hard against the loathing she was feeling for the mob bosses knowing that putting a bullet into their skulls right now would be like committing suicide.

"Holy shit man you scared the hell out of me" said Nathan bringing a hand to rest on his heart "what's so God damn important that you had to kick my fucking door down?"

Lucas's eyes never left hers for a second as his brother spoke. She knew that he had sensed something about her, she could feel it.

"I can't believe this. My little brother in bed with a woman that's fully clothed? What were you too drunk to get it up last night?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Luke?"

"Well for starters who's the bitch?" he spat as he looked at her with revulsion.

"Lucas..."

"Answer me Nathan!"

"She's a friend"

The blond smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Really I find it funny that your new friend should appear right before pier fifty three exploded" he replied to his brother before turning to girl laying beside him.

"What?! When?" asked Nathan in a state of shock.

Lucas didn't acknowledge his brother's remarks. Instead he continued to focus on the girl sitting beside him "Now you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you sweetheart? Because if you do I can assure you that bad things can and will happen"

"You have to excuse my brother. He isn't a very trusting person. I like to think that it's just the business man in him" Nathan said giving the older Scott a stern look.

The tension in the room was so thick that is was practically suffocating them.

"Well that's one way of putting it, besides someone has to look out for my naïve little brother" he spoke with mocked laughter "I think that you should let your little friend answer the question Nathan. I'm very interested in hearing her answer"

"Give me a fucking break Luke! Kristy is not involved with this in any way so stop being a dick"

"Really just like your last little gal pal wasn't a threat, right Nathan?"

"Nathan baby!" a dark haired woman spoke as she entered the room interrupting the heated debate.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you're okay" Karen said wrapping her arms around her son "I thought you said that you were going down to the warehouse this morning"

"I'm sure he would have if it hadn't been for her" Lucas said pointing in Haley's direction "Then again maybe that was her plan all along"

Karen instantly gazed over her son's shoulder to see the auburn haired girl that rested at his side. The contempt in her eyes was easily recognizable as Haley shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her stare.

"Nathan" the woman spoke softly "Who is this"

"Oh Mom, this is Kristy. She's a friend of mine"

"I see" the woman replied tonelessly as she continued to study the girl.

"Well I think due to our particular set of circumstances that it's time for you to send your…" she trailed off giving Haley a disapproving glare "_friend_ here back to her own home as soon as possible"

"There's no time for that" a now fully dressed Dan said as he stood in back of his eldest son "We have to go. There's some business that we have to take care of and it can't wait. So Karen honey I want you and girls to keep an eye on the bitch until we get back" he commanded with a heated glare in the young girl's direction.

"Dad!"

"Don't push me right now Nathan! Trust me that wouldn't be a very good idea. Now put some clothes on and meet us downstairs in five minutes. Come on Lucas" he said turning to leave with the blond hot on his trail.

"Mom" began Nathan as Karen put a finger to his lips "Do as your father says sweetie. We'll discuss this when you get back, okay?"

The dark haired boy did exactly as he was told as two more women entered the room. One was blond with light brown eyes and seemed to be around Karen's age, the other had dark hair with the face of an angel and the demeanor of a demon. Along with the dark haired girl came a small boy of about two years old with sandy blond hair and green eyes.

_This must be Deb and Brooke_ thought Haley.

"What the hell's going on around here? Keith jumped out of bed like the house was on fire and I saw Nathan walking down the hall loading three…"

"Deb! We have a house guest" Karen said giving a nod in Haley's direction.

Haley wasn't surprised in the least bit when Deb and Brooke gave her the same look of disgust.

"So I see Nathan has decided to go slumming again" the raven haired girl snapped much to the amusement of the older women.

"I would say so" replied Deb as she walked over to her.

Haley wanted to tell all three of these bitches where to go and how to get there but she knew doing so would be a big mistake. Instead she just sat back and relaxed a bit, not too much, but just enough to let these women know that she wasn't afraid of them.

"So tell us honey, where did my nephew pick you up from? The outlet store, the corner sixth and Lexington, the trailer park, the strip club…"

"Oh please" giggled Brooke "She isn't hot enough to be a stripper. Hell I doubt Lucas would even look at her twice, neither would I"

Haley was now ready to knock each one of them on their collective asses but instead she decided to fight back with words.

"Really? I thought your husband was known for screwing anything with a puss…"

"Watch it bitch! You wouldn't want to say anything that you might later regret"

"Oh trust me honey I won't regret it but I will tell you one thing. You will regret getting on my bad side once I break that pretty little nose of yours"

"I'd love to see you try"

"Put the kid down and bring it over here then if you're so bad ass!"

"Okay ladies that's enough" yelled Karen before turning to Haley "You have some nerve coming into my house and talking to my daughter in law like that and insulting my son and once Nathan and Lucas find out about your little display here you're going to be very sorry. No one disrespects a Scott woman and lives to tell about it. Now I want you to bring your ass downstairs within the next twenty minutes. We have a few questions to ask you and may God help you if we don't like your answers"

With that the three women exited the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Haley sank back into the covers knowing that she had just made a very bad move mouthing off to Brooke like that. She just hoped that her heated words don't cost her, her life.


	5. Feeling The Heat

**Chapter Four: Feeling The Heat**

She sat before the group of women waiting for them to speak. Each one of them seemed to be studying her closely with their eyes letting their movements and snarls tell the un-welcomed guest exactly what they thought of her. During this time they would give her the occasional smirk of bitter amusement and curiosity, watching her as if she were something underneath a microscope to be studied and scrutinized.

However Haley's face showed no reaction either way.

In fact she sat leaning back against the couch with her legs crossed, chin held up high not in a cocky manner, no she was smarter then that but it was definitely a look of one who knows their position and possessed the strength and courage to accept the consequences of their own actions.

She smiled slightly at them, showing that she was not to be intimidating and that she had nothing to hide.

At this the women glanced at each other asking questions with their eyes instead of their tongues. A brief moment later they were all focused on her once again as Karen stood, clasping her hands together in front of her like a school teacher preparing to dish out a scolding.

"What's your full name?"

"Kristy Denise Taylor"

"What a simple name" added Deb with a sneer "Did your mother get it from some whore in the same alley you were conceived in?"

"Actually she came across the name in a book she had read down at an orphanage that she happens to own. She's a charity worker, a daughter of a preacher even"

The women shifted uncomfortably as Haley continued.

"So as you can tell Mrs…"

"Scott" Deb finished for her.

"Yes Mrs. Scott my mother isn't a woman who would frequent such places. She has more class and respect for herself and _others_ then to participate in such activities"

"I see" replied Deb as a look of embracement come over her face before being overshadowed by a tight, controlled grin.

"Where are you from?" continued Karen, this time with a softer tone.

"Des Moines Iowa and to save you any further questioning I will reveal the following… I lived there with my mother and three brothers. My father died when I was thirteen and my mother, being the strong woman that she is, took my fathers place in the family business and raised the four of us on her own. My grandparents, my father's parents were Roger and Sara Taylor who grew up in Des Moines and built the real estate firm that my mother now owns and they have now retired to Santa Barbara California. My mother's parents died in a car crash when I was seven. Their names were Jacob and Lila Shadwell. She was a home maker and he was a preacher, great people from what I can remember"

Haley sighed as she continued "I moved to Tree Hill after graduating UNC with a 4.0 GPA and a degree in English after which I took a position at Tree Hill High. That was about two weeks ago. I live alone in a two bedroom condo with my two cats Fluffy and Hazel. I am disease free, a non smoker, a social drinker and considered to be in over all good health during my last doctors visit which was about four months ago. I met Nathan last night at a lounge. He showed me around town, took me out to dinner and we talked most of the night before falling asleep in his room without any further activities and no I do not say this to make you feel better Mrs. Scott " she said staring Karen straight in the eye "I say these things because it's the truth. Now may I ask a question of my own?"

For an instant there was only the faint sound of the wall clocks ticking as the three Scott women looked at the newcomer with awe and wonder.

Deb held a blank stare at first before her features contorted into a look of shock and bewilderment.

Brooke seemed as if she were waiting for someone to jump out at any moment and say that she was on some kind of hidden camera show. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. To come into their home and make them feel…make them feel…well…stupid. Sure it was a simple word but it was the only thing she could come up with in heat of the moment.

However Karen stared back in intrigue at the tough and obviously intelligent girl. She couldn't help but wonder about her. She had an odd feeling about her. It was neither good, nor bad it was just a feeling. It was something she was going to have to look into later but for now she would allow the girl to have her say but only after she had had hers. After all she was still the lady of the house and it was her job to act as the leader in Dan's absence.

"I will allow you to have your say momentarily but there are some things we need to discuss"

Haley nodded as Karen went on.

"First of all, for your sake, I hope that everything you just said was the God's honest truth because if not sweetheart…well…let's just say we won't be very happy and neither will you. Secondly I do find it odd that you have been in this town three weeks…"

"Actually two weeks" corrected Haley.

Karen arched an eyebrow in silent acknowledgment that the young woman had caught her in an attempt to make her into a liar.

She smiled.

"_Two weeks_" she spoke with a slow drawl "And yet you didn't know who Nathan was, who we are"

"That I did not. Like I said I just met him last night"

The women shared a glance before Deb spoke.

"Ok so you're a preacher's granddaughter with a saint for a mother and yet you went home with a man on the same night that you met him for the first time"

"Yes we've already established that"

"Watch it girl. Your tone says a lot about how your words are meant to be taken so I would be very careful if I were you" said Brooke with a dangerous growl.

"Dually noted" replied Haley with a waver of recognition before giving her attention back to Deb.

"I'm aware of that dear but what I don't get is why you would do that? What made you certain that Nathan wasn't some kind of lunatic?"

"I went on my faith. It's what guides me and seeing as how I am sitting in front of you in one piece shows that they have never steered me wrong, besides I just have a sixth sense of sort about people. I know who I can trust and whom I _can't_" she said putting emphasis on the word and shooting a small glance in their direction without looking at any one in particular.

"Yes but you never answered my initial question" it was Karen who spoke "How is it that you didn't know who we were"

"Why who are you?" questioned Haley with angelic innocence.

All three women snickered as if she were some small child that had just said the most absurd thing.

"Well you seem to have all the answers so why don't you tell us?"

Haley laughed. These women were no match for her.

"Well that would be because I don't know. But judging by the expensive clothes, the size of this house, the limos, Bentleys, Jaguars, BMW's and Corvettes outside I would say that you were rich but that's all would say because those are the only things that I know about you so why don't you fill me in on the rest?"

It was now Haley's who smiled in triumph as she studied the heated looks on the faces of the women in front of her. However she detected a twinge of curiosity and respect in Karen's eyes before she returned to her mask of stone that seemed to be her trademark.

"We're the Scott women and our word is law in this town and that Ms. Taylor is all you need to know" Karen said standing.

"Well now that I know it, may I ask my question?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, Deb sighed and Karen smirked.

"Sure, go right ahead"

"Earlier when Lucas came into the bedroom he accused me of having something to do with a warehouse blowing up"

Off her words all three women were standing, not in a threatening way but in a way that would suggest that certain things were not to be spoken and they were the keepers of those silent words.

"Yes" replied Deb, urging the girl to go on although she was uncomfortable with the subject at hand.

In the distance a phone was ringing yet all three women pretended not to hear it until either the person hung up or some other being answered it upon the third ring.

"So why would he assume, without having met me that I would have anything to do with such an odd occurrence?"

Before any of them could answer two young girls rushed into the room. Haley instantly recognized them as Gigi and Bevin, Deb and Keith's daughters.

The girls held disturbed and frightened looks on their faces as Gigi turned to her family, ignoring the other woman's presence.

"It's Lucas" she said giving her aunt and cousin in law a sympathetic look.

"What?! What happened to him?" questioned both Brooke and Karen on the verge of a hysterical fit.

"He's been hurt and they've taken him to St. John's hospital. Nathan said that he had been hit by fallen debris from the building but that's all he said. He didn't say anything about how bad it was he just said that Uncle Dan needs you and Brooke down there fast" added Bevin as tears slid down her cheeks.

Both Karen and Brooke didn't have to hesitate, grabbing their things and heading out the door to where a limo had just pulled up to take them on their way.

Haley sat motionless as Deb consoled the two girls. She tried not to smile in sheer enjoyment at the evil bastard's pain. In fact she wanted to thank the heavens for making her job a hell of a lot easier by taking out the blond murdering sadist.

With Lucas out of the way Nathan would have to turn to her and confide in her, giving the girl complete access to the family and all of their dirty little secrets yet there was something nagging at her. She didn't want to admit it to herself but the thought of Nathan being upset kind of made her feel uneasy. It was as if she felt that, in some way, he didn't deserve to feel that sort of pain. That he should never know what it feels like to lose his brother like she had lost a sister in Peyton.

She shook her head violently at the thought.

No, they deserved to feel this. They needed to know what it was like to have someone you love ripped away from them because they had spent their entire miserable lives doing the very same thing to others.

Standing up she excused herself to Deb and said that she was sorry about Lucas and started to walk out the door.

That's when the woman called out to her.

"This isn't over you know"

Haley turned back for only a quick second before heading off on her way.

Deb had no idea how right she was. None of this was over, not yet by a long shot.


	6. Funny Little Feeling

**Ok guys I know that I've been gone for what seems like forever but in my defense my computer died on me and I had to get a new one so here I am. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and like always please don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Five: **Funny Little Feelings

Haley James ran into her two bedroom condo or rather her alias Kristy's two bedroom condo, flopped down on the plush white sofa and took a deep breath. So much had happened within such a short time frame that she need a moment to regroup and figure out just what her next move was going to be. Danny's little boy had been quite open the night before telling her that she just had one of those faces that he could trust however he said nothing about his family's involvement in the world of organized crime which was to be expected. Instead they exchanged life stories, leaving out more then a few details of course but for the most part it was light and easy, just the way she wanted it. She knew that it was going to take a while to get the murderous son of a bitch to tell her of his families legacy of crime and death but she would play the good hearted little school teacher all the while listening, watching and waiting for the right time to nail their asses to the wall.

She was so deep in thought that she nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang, frantically searching through her bag she found the small sliver untraceable cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello" she spoke.

"Agent James is everything running smoothly? Have you made contact with the target?"

She immediately recognized the voice. It was her boss Chief Thompson.

"Yes Sir the target has been approached and evaluated"

"So, what do you have for us thus far?"

"Well so far only minimal details have been exchanged about the younger Scott's childhood most of which we already knew. However, there is another mansion off the coast of Cuba that needs to be bugged and there was also an explosion at one of the warehouses early this morning. Two of the cousins have been eliminated. I also received word that Lucas was injured in the wake of explosion but I haven't heard anything else regarding his condition. I also must inform you that for a moment I was believed to be involved but after a little chat with the Scott women I was able to discourage their assumptions and gain a little of their respect, or at least Karen's. Now all I have to do is wait for Nathan to contract me again"

"Very good James, just be careful. We don't want them getting any more suspicious of you then they already are. The members of that clan are very perceptive. If they find out who you really are you will be in serious danger, am I making myself clear James?"

"Yes Sir. I will be careful"

"Good. Now listen I know that the Scott's are a sensitive subject with you since Agent Sawyer but I don't want that to cloud your better judgement. If I sense for even the slightest moment that you are acting as a vigilante I will pull you from this case so fast it will make your head spin, understood?"

"Understood"

"Alright, I'm going to have a few agents go down and see if they can bug this other house, do you have the exact location?"

"Yes I do. I'll send them to you"

"Thank you and good luck Agent James, you're doing a terrific job"

"Than you Sir. I won't let you down"

At that point she hung up the phone and sighed. Chief Thompson was right. This was a sensitive matter and she was going to work her ass off to make sure that the Scott clan paid for what they did to her partner and best friend. Just the thought of the way the woman had died left a sour taste in her mouth not to mention a hole in her heart. Peyton was like a sister to her and she never believed for one second that her friend's life would have come to such a tragic end. If she did, she would have pulled the blond out of the bureau and they both would have found careers that kept them far away from such dangerous criminals. But there was no turning back now. Peyton was gone and she had a job to do and that was to rid the world of the evil Scott empire. And she would be successful in this mission no matter what she had to do…

Nathan Scott paced back and forth as he waited for the news on his brother. His parents were seated behind him, with his poor mother in tears over the latest attack on the family that was sure to leave many dead bodies in it's wake. The boy silently cursed under his breath knowing what was to come.

His father would go on a rampage.

His brother, if he recovered would be even more cold hearted then he already was and there would be a huge chance that his mother, aunt or sister-in-law was going to end up widowers.

Nothing good was going to come of this. He didn't understand why the other families didn't know better by now. If you fucked with a Scott you were going to pay and so were the other poor souls that you surrounded yourself with.

He shook his head at the thought. He knew good and damned well why these morons kept risking their lives. It was about power. Money, power and respect those were the key ingredients to living the good life. That's what his father always taught him and without those things you were nothing.

To him it was a load of shit.

Sometimes he wished that he had grown up in a normal family. One that was filled with lawyers, doctors and "clean" businessmen instead of scam artist, killers and a "dirtier" form of business, a business where a simply transaction, meeting or action could end up in death. Now don't get it twisted Nathan Scott loved his family, he loved their status, he loved their money, he just wished that it didn't have to come with such a heavy ass price.

Life grew even more complicated when it came to women.

Most of them were after him for his money and the excitement that came with his lifestyle. But what did he care. He was fucking a different girl every week so the cost of one lousy tennis bracelet, a trip to Europe or the heavy price of a sports car was nothing to him. If that's what the bitches wanted then that was fine with him. They didn't give a damn about him nor did he give a damn about them.

However there was one girl that he would have given it all up for. The money, the women, the life of a king that had been given to him by way of birth would have been so easy to walk away from if she had chosen him instead of her loyalty to her work.

Lacey, or rather Peyton was the girl of his dreams. He had spent two years loving that woman only to have her turn on him and family including a father who treated her like a daughter, and Dan Scott didn't do that for just anybody. That was part of the reason the man had taken it so personally. The reason why Peyton had died so tragically.

He never told his family about the fact that he knew her true identity after only the first year but he didn't want them to hurt her. Not until he had a chance to sort things out. Not until he knew for sure whether or not her feelings for him had more to do with her heart then her investigation.

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a nearby wall at the thought. There was something in her eyes on the day that his brother had burst into his room and savagely ripped her from his arms, telling him of her betrayal. Something that told him that she was in fact in love with him and their love had gone far beyond her work but they never got the chance to figure things out for themselves. With the anger that he saw in the eyes of his father, brother and uncle he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to stop them from killing her. Betrayal was something that the family did not tolerate, especially not in their line of work and no one was going to take away what generations had worked so hard to establish, no matter how wrong their lifestyle was.

"Who is here for Lucas Scott?" questioned a tall dark haired man in blue scrubs.

"We are" the patriarch of family spoke.

"Well you'll be happy to know that your son will be fine. He has a pretty bad concussion but we were able to stop the bleeding and sew up the wound. However we will have to keep here over night for observation"

"That's great news. Thanks doc"

The man looked at him with questioning eyes.

Dan smirked.

"Your daughters will be waiting for you at home. I hope you understand that it was just for…" the man paused "insurance purposes. No hard feelings ah doc? If so I would keep them to myself if I were you"

The man quickly nodded his head and took off down the hallway.

"Dad what did you do?"

"I just informed the good doctor that if I lost my son then he would know what it was like to lose a child"

"Damn it Dad you can't go around…"

"Nathan" the father spoke in a hard tone "Son, why don't you come with me and your Mom to check on Luke. I'm sure he would love to hear how grateful his little brother is that he's still alive. After that we can discuss that little friend of yours"

Nathan held his head to the side and arched eyebrow before his father's words finally registered. He wanted to defend Kristy but it was way too early for that. First he would have to find out a little more about her and where she came from before he could tell his father how wrong, or right he was.

The boy followed his parents in silence and hoped like hell for Kristy's sake that she was as clean as a whistle. If not she would have to be added to the list of those who have crossed Dan Scott. And unfortunately for her that was a very long list full of dead people.


End file.
